Fingertips
by Yuechum
Summary: In that instant, he knew nothing more than the blood at his fingertips. *(Spoilers: Chapters 416, 436)


Hello! Here is another one-shot on the Dragneel Brothers! I wanted this to be somewhat of a short prologue to _Tartarus._ This was meant to be an insight on Natsu Dragneel in the past, and how it would influence him in the future.

Thank you again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on my other stories! I hope you enjoy reading this one as well!

* * *

Glancing up, Zeref let out a sigh that seemed far too lonely to belong to such a young boy. His black hair blended in smoothly with the night sky, so dark that it seemed to almost swallow the boy with the heavy burdens on his shoulders. Equally dark eyes opened, revealing a sharp mind with the possibilities swirling in their depths. In this world of magic, there must be some way to save another, when their own bodies were destroying themselves.

" _Mother?"_

" _...Yes, Zeref?" His mother had been coughing lately, worrying Zeref at even the slightest noise. She had reassured him that it was of no concern, but the local herbs and potions seemed to have no effect on the woman; instead, they only seemed to aggravate her symptoms._

" _Are you okay?" Zeref felt almost foolish for asking. Small droplets of blood fell from her chin to be quickly masked by her quick fingers, although they were too slow for his attentive eyes._

" _Of course! Now, instead of worrying about me, shouldn't you check on your brother?" She gave him a warm smile, but her gaze was unsteady, wavering with the exhaustion that a withering body held. Zeref hesitated, but the coughing from his brother's room already had his feet moving quietly in his direction._

" _...Natsu?" Zeref's eyes slowly fell on the small figure huddled on the bed. Too small, too small, Zeref would think. Too small to be already caged onto a bed with coughs wracking his body. He resembled his mother so clearly. Their hair colors were the same, and their eyes held the same warmth that he lacked. Both resembled aspects of summer, with its warmth and rays of sunshine guiding people to their rightful paths when shadows threatened to pull them back. Similar, he would think. Both their souls were so pure and radiant, that their bodies must have been unable to contain them. Perhaps their earthly forms were unable to hold such ethereal souls, and were crumbling under it all._

" _Brother?" Even when his heart clenched with worry, Zeref could not help but offer a smile when his little brother's eyes lighted up in his presence. He knew that their time was limited, but a part of him wanted to deny that truth completely, and so he walked towards the bed with the thought that this could last forever._

"Forever, forever, forever..." Zeref mumbled to himself repeatedly, almost maddeningly, when he saw his mother's eyes closed shut, never to be opened again, and his brother gasping for any air to enter his burning lungs. No herb or potion would help at this point. Even the doctors and healers of the town had shook their heads in pity, saying that this boy would live no longer, that he had reached the end of his fate, and they all should accept that fate.

Zeref's body shook, whether in anger or fear he would never know. Perhaps it was the hopelessness of it all that shook his very core. With his mother and father no longer by his side, he was to take responsibility for the gift that was his brother. He researched through every healing spell, for any shred of hope that his brother could be saved, but not one spell would even alleviate the symptoms that had the young boy panting and holding back tears every night.

" _So little, so strong, so...pitiful."_ Zeref paused at the last thought. Because Natsu was suffering, he wanted to cure him. No matter what, he would cure him, and bring him back to the liveliness he once held. Because Natsu would want nothing more than to be able to roam across the fields once again... _right?_ Zeref shook his head at his own hesitation.

"Of course, Natsu would want that. He would want life more than anything. No matter what, no matter what." And Zeref pushed himself even further into the books of magic, never noticing the melancholic stare of his younger brother.

While his body grew weaker everyday, his eyes watched his brother's every move. He had nothing to entertain himself with, besides the books on the origin of magic, specifically, The One Magic. He would watch his brother, and how he fell into depravity further everyday. The professors and villagers had begun to pity him too, but no one decided to care for the two boys.

 _Selfish_ , Natsu would think. In these hard times, no family was capable of caring for two boys, especially when one was so near to his end. But the young boy's judgment was clouded with negativity. He had wanted nothing more than to roam the lands filled with the infinite possibilities of magic, but was trapped in a room with a never changing scenery to mock his weakness.

His brother had fallen so deeply into his desires, that he lost track of what he truly wished for. And in that instance of loneliness, Natsu had begun to grow bitter. If his last hold onto the string of life was what made the villagers whisper behind their backs and made his brother's eyes grow wider with morbid curiosity, then he wanted to let go.

Fate granted the wishes of the poor boy, allowing a suffocating cough to torment his body until droplets of blood ran across his shaking fingers. The white sheets that the sun's rays had so lovingly caressed were sprinkled with blood and crinkled with the boy's harsh grip. He had followed completely in his mother's footsteps, entering the world as a being embraced by the warmth of summer, and leaving the world with their own bodies decaying under that very warmth.


End file.
